Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device for performing data communication with an external device.
Related Art
From the past, known are communication devices that perform communication with an external device connected using a communication path. As an example, disclosed is a communication device that performs communication with an external device using a communication path according to USB standards (see JP-A-2008-46858 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Also, with the communication device, when designated conditions are established, there are also items known which transition to a power saving state for reducing power consumption. With the power saving state, for example, by stopping the supply of power for circuits for which power consumption is high, the overall device power consumption is reduced.
However, even in the power saving state, when data sending from an external device is performed, it is necessary to output a response signal to the sent data. Because of that, the communication device had a constitution for which it was possible to receive data or the like from the external device even in the power saving state.